It's Only Love
by BDG
Summary: A new student from Beauxbatons, and quite an exquisite one if you asked Hugo Weasley, has transfered to Hogwarts and caught the eyes of our beloved Hugo Weasley. Oneshot, Hugo&OC. Please read and review! :)


**A/N: **Alright so it's been a while since I published something and this lovely little story has been sitting in my folder for way too long, actually it was supposed to be a chapter of a collected one-shots but i don't have time anymore so there you go! I love musing from songs, and this story is no exception, actually it's mused from two The Beatles songs, It's Only Love and Michelle. Have fun and bare in mind that English is not my native language :)

**A/N 2: **Since Michelle is an OC character maybe I should give you a faceclaim, that said of course, you're free to imagine her as you want but for me she's somewhere between Eva Green and Kaya Scodelario. Even though I have a faceclaim for her, I don't have one for Hugo so if you want to ,please leave a review saying who you imagine as Hugo. I also think Hannah Murray would make a good Dominique. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize, i'm just borrowing them for a few paragraphs.

* * *

**It's Only Love****  
**

"_I need to make you see__**  
**__Oh, what you mean to me__**  
**__Until I do I'm hoping you will know what I mean"_

_**The Beatles- Michelle**_

* * *

"Hey, Hanna did you hear?" a girl beamed at the mere sight of her friend, Hanna.  
"No, better, I _saw_" Hanna shrieked almost as if she was gloating  
"You _did_?! What's she like?" the curiosity and the envy were very much apparent in the girl's voice.  
"French, and _very much so._"Hanna raised her eyebrows and nodded as she did so.  
"Oh c'mon!"

"Merlin's beard, is she_ gorgeous._"

"Do you know why she's here?" the girl hold on to her friends arm

"I heard that she got kicked out of Beauxbottons." she said in a matter of fact tone

"Come again?!" the thrill of a juicy gossip shrilled in her high pitched voice

"Yes, I'm positive." she sounded very confident

"No way!" the girl was now holding her head with both hands

A third accompanied them,

"I heard that she got into trouble for abusing her Veela genes."

"How do _you_ know she's a Veela?" Hanna asked suspiciously, obviously not taking it very well that she was stealing all the attention.

"She's French!" the girl exclaimed.

"For Merlin's sake, not every French is a Veela, don't you know anything, Margaret?" Hugo Weasley finally spoke up from the corner he was hiding.

The three were shocked and discomforted when Hugo jumped into their conversation. Now normally, girls like Hanna, Margaret and that brunette he had no idea what she was called, were the type of girls who would be thrilled that Hugo Weasley, one of the most popular guys in his year, the Gryffindor Keeper, a prefect and a _very_ cute one, to be fair, was talking to them. The thing is he never really went for those girls, they were far too easy for his taste.  
The girls snarled, huffed and sneered – in that order.  
"Why were you eavesdropping again, Weasley?" Hanna spoke, she was the one with the bitter tongue, even the lowest of the Slytherins had some sort of talent in that area.

"It's really hard, you see, not to hear when people are shrieking." Hugo rolled his eyes.

"Oh c'mon now..." the brunette started to talk softly as she was slithering closer to Hugo "Aren't you even a _tad _curious about her?"

"No, thank you and even if I was I would have the manner to not vocalize my blind and wicked, to be frank, assumptions about her so loudly, in the middle of a corridor, _blocking people's way to Transfiguration!_" he said the last part with such anger that the girl crawled back from her place near Hugo and put on a sour face. Hugo was actually a lot like his father, the way he got angry very easily was very Ron Weasley but the way he expressed his anger was generally more like his mother. No matter how much he loved eating and Quidditch, how bad his grades were, how many freckles he had, inside he was a lot like his mother even though he was accused of being an idle many times by his sister who had the soul of their father and the appearance of their mother.

As he turned the corner and was beyond the three's eye sight, he started to seek for one of his cousins, female ones preferably, they would have the juicy gossips. Oh how lucky he would be if he saw Lily somewhere, she always knew that stuff. The reason behind his curiosity and eagerness to satisfy it wasn't only because he was a 16 year old boy but also because he had seen a petite brunette girl earlier that day right after his late breakfast. She had passed in front of the Great Hall, as fast as she could probably hoping that she wouldn't get much attention and she had managed to avoid almost every eye in Great Hall, except for two, Hugo's. She looked nervous but also somehow very elegant too, there was something about her, just with one glance at her, he knew she was different, unique even, he wondered why he hadn't noticed her before and now he knew, she was probably the new girl. He just _had_ to learn more about her.

* * *

By the end of the first period, he had learnt everything he needed to about her, _thank you Lily Potter's irrepressible need to gossip._ Her name was Michelle, she was 15, which meant she was in her fifth year here, she was a Ravenclaw, she wasn't a Veela, she wasn't kicked out of Beauxbottons, she was merely here because her father had to change jobs, she didn't have any relatives here, therefore she was probably very lonely, she had missed the breakfast or possibly skipped it on purpose since she arrived last night, she was kind of timid but that's understandable, right? Lily kept on blabbering about her but he had stopped listening after he learned that she was a fifth year Ravenclaw, which meant he had no choice but to go to Dominique, his lovely yet insufferably childish cousin and that's something coming from the guy who still collects Chocolate Frog Cards.

"Hey, Dom! Dom! Dominique!" he called out for her as he rushed his way through the crowd.

"Why hello, dear cousin, fancy seeing you here." she dropped a highly exaggerated curtsy. "What's the rush though, if i may ask, is something bothering thee?" she was speaking with a ridiculous Posh accent and a highly questionable Shakespeare grammar.

"Please Dom, I need to speak to you." Hugo sighed as he covered the right part of his face with his palm.

"Oh but you are, lovely cousin, you indeed are." Dominique seemed to be insistent on keeping her little charade going.

He knew he had no choice but to join in.

"Oh sweet cousin of mine! It is urgent, the matter in which I acquire your assistance so can we pretty please speak like normal humans now, for Merlin's and my mental sanity's sake?" he couldn't even finish a sentence before he anxiously started to speak normally.

"Ugh, such a buzz kill." she rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm listening?" she asked impatiently.

"The new girl, Michelle, do you happen to know her? Please say yes, please, please say yes." he almost begged.

"Yes, in fact, she's my new roommate. What about her?" she asked confused.

"YES!" he yelled out with joy. "Merlin's pants, am I lucky today!" he exclaimed "Yeah, I need you to introduce me to her. Okay? Splendid. You're the best. Thank you." he spoke very fast.

"Wha-? No, no, no way. Uh-uh" she shook her head firmly. "Besides, she doesn't even speak English."

"Then you'll teach me some French! Bonjour, merci, voulez-vous croissant, mademoiselle, bonsoir, de rien..." he spoke with a very British accent. "See I'm already halfway there." he shrugged.

When Dominique burst into a laughter, he had to make a deal to shut her up after ten minutes of consistent high pitched laughters.

"Alright, alright, I'll buy you any sweet you want, I repeat any." he said very seriously.

Luckily for him, Dominique was naive and childish enough to accept his offer right away.

"Alright, I'll introduce you, come to our table during dinner _with _twenty chocolate frogs, two-no three packs of Beans and four packs of Fudge Flies." she seemed very pleasant about herself.

_Oh boy! _He though to himself but then again, she probably was worth it.

* * *

The day passed draggingly if you asked Hugo Weasley, he had to drag his feet to every class he had that day and the only upside of the day was that he got to see Michelle during lunch, she looked very fragile and shy, during the whole lunch she kept staring at her plate but then suddenly right before he got up from his seat, she started to laugh cheerfully with Dominique, their laughter was ringing a little bit more cheerfully, a little bit more merrily, a little bit more captivatingly than all the others or was it only Hugo?

Finally it was time, he didn't take his place between Lily Potter and Alice Longbottom that afternoon, nor did he sit with Albus and the rest of the Quidditch team, or across his sister to make fun of her and her new boyfriend, he went straight to the Ravenclaw table and tapped on Dominique's shoulder but something felt weird, he hesitated for a second before he did so. He was feeling sick, nervous, he felt as if he was blushing which was something that stopped happening after his third year. He was being shy, which was ridiculous and so out of question for Hugo Weasley.

"Hello dearie, did you bring the price?" she asked with what was supposed to be a wicked smile.

"No, I didn't but you have to introduce me now because I've just made eye contact." he spoke fast as his eyes were locked to Michelle's which were emerald green and pitilessly captivating, he couldn't look away. "Bonjour lovely lady." he said, still with a very British accent and smiled wholeheartedly. She smiled to Hugo and her eyes lingered on him for a few seconds before she turned to Dominique with questioning eyes . Dominique let out a frustrated sigh and explained to her who he was:

"C'est mon cousin, Hugo." / _"This is my cousin, Hugo."_ with a perfect Parisian accent of course.

"Oui, c'est moi!" /_"Yes, that's me!"_ he said with a huge grin.

"Ah enchante Hugo, tu parles français, toi? !Mais c'est incroyable! Quel bonheur! Franchement, je suis un peu etonnée mais bon, non pas bon, parfait! Oh, j'ai oublié! Désolée. C'est Michelle."/ _"Ah nice to meet you Hugo, you speak french?! It's unbelievable. What happiness! Honestly, I'm a bit surprised but alright, no not alright, perfect. Oh, I forgot. Sorry. I'm Michelle."_ she spoke really fast with a grin and giggled _a lot._ It was impossible for Hugo to understand. His previous line was one of the three lines Louis taught him and he had been rehearsing it whole day.

"Uh, a little help here Dom?" he nudged Dominique lightly.

"I hate you." she snarled through her teeth but for the sake of her new friend Michelle, she explained his situation.

"Il ne parle pas français, _du tout_!"/ _"He doesn't speak French, __**at all!**__"  
_Michelle blushed a little and Hugo wanted to say that there was nothing to be ashamed of but, he himself was also blushing, his cheeks were almost as red as his hair now.

"Oh.." she let out a very French gasp. "Sorry, I don't speak much English." she said with a very strong French accent.

"It's alright." he smiled "Je ne parle pas français." he said and shrugged. Michelle's lips formed into a very cute smile.

"Want to sit?" she asked with her very poor English.

"Yes, oui!" he said and sat in front of Michelle, next to Dominique.

Dominique got up very quickly "I will _not_ sit through this. A bientôt Michelle." she stormed off.

They both laughed when Hugo made a gesture implying that she was mad and said "Cou cou, nutter that one. Absolutely mental!"

After some joyous seconds later, the silence fell between them and it hit Hugo that he had been acting on instinct the whole time and it had brought him to this instant, this precious yet _oh so very_ awkward instant because there was nothing left to do. He realized he had been so focused on meeting her, he didn't plan on anything to actually do with her when they met. For Merlin's sake, they didn't even spoke the same language but they had been able to get along somehow so far, hadn't they? Walking up to girls and chatting them up wasn't something he did daily, that was Louis. With Dominique gone, his safety wall was also gone and what the _hell_ was he doing there? But then he remembered. He remembered how much even a glimpse of her had haunted him the whole day, how captivated he was by her simple beauty and her smile glued on her pink lips were helping _a lot_ actually.

"We don't need her, do we?" he asked softly. gazing through her confused eyes. Maybe they wouldn't have heated conversations about British literature or the meaning of life, but then again would he even have those conversations with a girl who actually could speak English? Maybe what they have would be simple and beautiful in this own simplicity. Just like her. They wouldn't use extravagant words, they wouldn't read into each other's words. Just even the thought of a plain relationship, romantic or not, would be enough to give it a try. Yet he did have other reasons to sit across her and smile stupidly, sheepishly. Her straight hair was held in a loose and not at all perfect pony tale, it wasn't really straight either, it didn't look silky, her brown hair wasn't shiny maroon but it looked warm, soft, real and plain beautiful. Her beauty wasn't bought or forced. She didn't have one bit of a make up on her face, she had a small mole just on the corner of her mouth, above her light pink lips, her emerald green eyes weren't brought out by a mascara, but they were pierce yet soft, timid but also eager to have some fun. Her nose was small, her eyebrows were a little too thick and her eye lashes were long and black. Her neck was gracefully long, she was thin in general, she didn't have curves that would drive any boy crazy. Her hands looked soft, she didn't have any nail polish on her short nails but they looked clean, decent. She looked real. He bet, she didn't fake anything, she looked genuine, she looked cordial. She looked beautiful. _Oh! _He knew how to say that! He noted to himself that he should thank Louis and try to learn more from him.

"Tu..." he felt his heart beating through his Gryffindor sweater, "es..." he felt his palms sweating "belle." his ears were pink.. / "You are beautiful."

She giggled lightly and looked down at her plate.

"Eh, but you speak français!" she exclaimed with a grin.

"Eh, but tu parles English!" he tried to mimic her with his very bad French and raised his hands up in the air, she laughed. Her laughter was what made her so special. Yes, her elegant look was the first thing that caught his attention but the reason he was still sitting there was her laughter which seemed genuine and warm like everything else about her.

"Michelle, my belle." he said softly, gazing at her as she laughed. She was beautiful indeed and she was friendly, she was bubbly, she was fun but she didn't speak English. That wasn't a big problem, was it? They were able to laugh. He did want to say more, he did want to have heated conversations with her, he wanted to say a lot of things to her but until he found a way, he would say the only things she would understand. This time, though, he wasn't the one to break the silence.

"Jus d'orange?" she asked gesturing to the pitcher of orange juice.

"Jus d'orange." he repeated after her and smiled as he poured some for her.

"Orange juice." he said as he poured some for him.

"Orange juice." she tried to mimic his British accent, needlessly to say she failed as much as he did when he was mimicking her French accent. Their laughter rang in the Great Hall, a bit more cheerfully a bit more merrily, a bit more captivatingly than all the others, or was it only Hugo?

* * *

**A/N:** Neither English nor French are my native languages, so forgive me if I made any mistakes in both writing and translating them. Thank you for reading, please review.


End file.
